The Kinetic Energy
by punkyrockz
Summary: What if Wally west never died? What if the kinetic energy did something more than that?


Well, he knew one thing, the kinetic energy didn't kill him. But he sure wasn't home. He wasn't home because he was staring at a different version of himself.

"Wow, hi other dimension me! So, I saving the world over here and I wasn't fast enough and I was supposed to vanish in thin air but instead this happened. Know anyone that can get me home?" Wally asked and KF helped him stand.

"Well, I do know of someone. Can you vibrate through things?" KF asked.

"Um, no. No way! Other dimension me can do that?!" Wally cried, "So not fair."

KF grinned, "Well, the closest person that we get to to with inter dimension travel is in Jump City. Across the country in California. It should take us maybe an hour at most to get there."

While the pair ran they talked about the differences between each other. Instead of Young Justice, KF was a Teen Titan. And he wasn't even very close to Robin! Robin was leading his own team in Jump City, their destination. Wally was surprised to hear that Beast Boy, from KF's knowledge, has never met the team before he was green.

KF was just as shocked at Wally's story. Their story was slightly different. KF never got involved like Wally did with the Justice League, but he did still run with Uncle Barry. He also learned about this dimension's girlfriend Jinx, who was a villian turned good. Wally then told of his time with Artemis.

"You should actually meet Jinx. She stays with Titans Central in Jump. I visit her as often as possible. She's quite the spitfire." KF grinned as they started to come to a stop.

"There's Titans Central." KF motioned across a bay where a giant 'T' stood on a small island.

"Cyborg, the resident, well, cyborg, surely can get you home. I'm sure your dimension friends are mourning you right now." KF entered a code and then the two sped to the living room.

"Hey guys. Where's Cyborg?" KF stopped with Wally right behind him.

"Are you not going to say hello to your girlfriend?" a pink haired girl said hands on her hips and a smile on her face.

KF grinned speeding over and kissing her on the cheek. "Hi beautiful. Sadly, this isn't a personal visit." KF motioned to Wally. "This is me from another dimension, and well, he needs to get home."

Jinx examined them. "You guys have different eyes. Well, Cyborg is in the garage. I don't know why you didn't check there first. Robin is going to want an explanation though, Kid, and you know how Rob gets." Jinx shook her head as they sped out before she could finish.

Cyborg was leaning over the T-Car when KF and Wally arrived leaning over him as he worked.

"Hey Cy."

He jumped hitting his head on the hood of the car. "Why would you do tha-"

"Did I hit my head too hard or is there two of you?" Cyborg asked.

"Um, both, really though, there's two of us." KF motioned to Wally. "But this one is from a different dimension. Do you think you can send him back?"

Cyborg scratched his head looking between the two of them. "Uh, I can try."

"Great. Now I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat." Wally cried and he sped back to the living room with KF.

From there they invaded the fridge. When Wally and KF slowed down enough they noticed that there was a green teenager and a traffic colored jump suited boy looking at them.

"Hey Gar. Rob." Wally grinned. "You guys do look a little different. Especially you Gar. The other you sure doesn't have the fang."

"Uh, dude." Beast Boy looked confused.

"O, I'm Kid Flash, from another dimension. I knew you and your mom before you were green. In fact, the whole team did. And I was a lot closer with you and Robin. Anyways, Cyborg is working on a way to get me back to my dimension."

"Great." Robin muttered. "I have a feeling that this is going to be a long weekend."

Wally and KF grinned, "Of course Robin."

It only took a few weeks before Cyborg zapped Wally back to his universe. And boy it was painful. In fact when Wally landed on the floor in Mount Justice he was in too much shocking pain to do anything. He just fell on his hands and knees on the floor. He felt spasms go through his body and he cried out in pain. After a few minutes the pain and spasms had stopped. Kid Flash kneeled for a few more minutes making sure that they had stopped.

"He really needs to fix that. I'm so sore now." Wally stood. That's when he realized that the Young Justice team was standing around him with Batman as well.

Wally rubbed the back of his neck, "Hey guys. Please tell me everything turned out ok?"

"Who are you? And how dare you look like him?" NightWing shoved a weapon under his throat.

Wally tried to smile reaching up and pulling off his mask. "It's just me Richard. It's just me. The kinetic energy didn't kill me, it sent me to another dimension. I met myself, and the other you even! It was different. And his hair was much cooler than yours when you were Robin, but it was nice to see familiar faces. Cyborg, he was on your team. Great tech guy, he helped me get back here." Wally started to explain and another spasm made him jerk and gasp in pain. "I don't think he meant for it to be so painful though." Wally threw his mask to the side. "Do I really need to start spilling secrets Dick? In order for you to trust that I'm alive? Because I'd rather find Artemis and my family. M'gann can tell you. It's me, it's me." Wally relaxed as Nightwing relaxed and drew his weapon away. Wally let out a breath he was holding before groaning again.

"Man, why did that have to be so painful?"

"We should get you to the infirmary." Superboy spoke up.

Wally shook his head, "No, not now. I need to find the rest of my loved ones."


End file.
